Hybirds: The Beginning
by 020whitelighter
Summary: A family Reunion over a span of months.


Hybirds :Book 1

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Time flashes by about 15 years or so since the Charmed Ones defeated the Great Evil.

During this time, Wyatt and Chris developed a very close bond and soon had a little sister named Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

Phoebe and Coop stayed in the condo and shared that space with Billie as she became their children's mentor. They have three daughters: Patience, Paulina, and Porter. Phoebe has also become an expert on the subject called "love".

Paige devoted most her time in being a full time Whitelighter and Witch. With her husband, Henry they had a son named Henry Jr. and two years later twin girls, Patricia and Pamela.

Wyatt mastered his powers of force fields, telekinesis, orbing, telekinetic orbing, fire starting, molecular combustion, and all the Whitelighter powers.

Chris mastered his Whitelighter side except the fact of being able to heal. His witch side is of telekinesis and telepathy.

On the other hand Melinda was born after Leo, her father was stripped of his powers of being a Whitelighter, and inherited the powers of her mother, Piper Halliwell.

Phoebe's daughters on the other hand had a miraculous change in their inheritance of powers. They all are half cupid and witch. They have the power of Premonition and can travel back in time or in the future because of their father, Coop, being a cupid.

Patience has the inherited power of empathy and uses it wisely.

Paulina has Phoebe's power of Levitation, expanding to flying throughout the air.

Porter has the power of electrokinesis, a branch from Phoebe having the power of Empathy.

Paige and Henry's son, Henry Jr. has the powers of a Whitelighter and the use of telekinesis and astral projection along with animation.

The twins, Patricia and Pamela have the powers of a Whitelighter and developed the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. (Big surprise!)

In the year 2021, Wyatt is 18 and Chris is 17. Melinda is 13; Patience, Pamela and Porter are 12, 11, and 10. Henry Jr. is 15 and the twins are 12.

Chapter 2: The Derived

In the manor Leo and Piper awake so they can go to work and have the door open for Magic School. As they hurried downstairs in their pajamas. Chris orbs in front of the stair case.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? It's 6 A.M. I told you that Wyatt and I have this."

"Okay, fine I'll just go back up to bed and see if you care that I was going to make your breakfast." Piper said.

"Oh, mom it's okay. I already had some cereal."

As they were beginning to walk upstairs Leo turned and asked, "Hey Chris, where's Wyatt?"

"Oh, he went to go pick up some things for us."

"Like what?"

"Uh, food?"

"I'll accept that, but later I'll want the real explanation."

"And umm where's Melinda?" Piper asked.

"She went to school already." Chris said turning around with a twitch.

"What? It's 6 A.M. and you think I'm being ridiculous! Where is she? I know you know."

Chris backed away and she and Wyatt appeared at the front of the hallway.

"What? Where have you been?"

"The store!" Melinda said with a smug.

"Wait, hold it right there young woman!" and she walked away.

"Hey guys, what did you find out?"

"Well, the Elders said that on your 60th birthday you loose complete control over your powers, unless….."

"There's an unless? Damn. Well, what is it?"

"If there's evil you'll automatically be able to use them. Or"

"There's an Or?"

"You'll become immortal."

"Wow. Harsh. So what are we gonna do in the mean time?" Chris asked.

"We shut up, and wait until your mom's birthday."

At that same time in Phoebe's house, Phoebe stresses over what to get Piper for her birthday. Coop is ready to go on his cupid journeys and Billie and the girls are ready to go to magic school.

"Bye mom. Bye Dad." They all said one by one. Billie came running out in her cloak.

"Okay girls just stand right there okay I need to talk to your mom."

She went over to Phoebe and asked, "Are you alright? You seem a little off."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, for one your advice has kind of sucked this week."

She spat out her coffee she had just sipped and asked, "What?"

"Well, you seem depressed and I'm just worried."

"Well, Billie I don't know I mean I know it's not mom work because you have done the first two years of motherhood for me."

"Minus the breast feeding."

"Right."

"Well, do you want to meet up for lunch and we'll talk?"

"Sure."

Chapter 3: Difficulty

"Hey, Phoebes." Paige said, surprisingly walking into her office.

"Hi sweetie. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing just checking up on you."

"Oh really just in case and point I don't need any checking up on."

"Okay, look I really need your help I can't find a gift for Piper." They both said together.

"What?" Phoebe said with a gazed look.

"Okay that was weird."

"Tell me about it hone. What are we going to do we can't just give her that dream guy like we did when she and Leo were having their stupid separation."

"Well I was hoping you can tell me, Phoebe."

"Well I can't."

It was silent. Tension rose as the siblings stared at each other.

"Okay I can see the devil stare ain't gonna help us, so. . . . ."

"What?"

"Let's talk. Billie and I are meeting at lunch so I'm just going to call her and tell her that you're coming."

In time these two parted after having their half- hour spat. Going outside Paige gets this call from an unknown user.

"Hello?"

"Paige I need your help stat."

"Who is this?"

"Oh I think you'll remember me."

"Wait a minute I recognize your voice."

"Just orb to the San Francisco Bay."

So she did just that. "Kyle?"

"What happened?"

"Okay look. I ticked a demon off and then he sent a dark lighter out to get me."

"Well okay I'll heal you."

"No it's not that easy. You see my wings are clipped and I got attacked after that."

"As a human?"

"Damn."

"Umm, okay okay okay. You know, I'll just heal it and then take you to Leo. Kay? Great."

Paige orbed Kyle out of the San Francisco Bay. She set him on the couch of the living room in the manor.

"Leo? Leo? Leo get down here."

"You don't have to scream anymore remember. Mortal. "

"You know I don't give a damn right now look at this Darklighter wound."

"Okay then just heal it and I'll bandage it."

They did so….

"Okay, is that better?"

"A little." Kyle answered in pain.

"Okay bandaged."

"Why would a Darklighter still point an arrow when he knows you're a human again?"

"Umm, it was a she."

"She?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she."

"Is that weird?" Paige asked.

"Well, Darklighters are mostly known as men, women were killed centuries ago."

"Yeah, see the thing is Darklighters getting killed by the people I guided and helped so one of my charges was possessed and turned evil."

"Well, she was my ex and she was possessed after the breakup."

"OKAYY! This is a little bit of Love Crisis and Demonic Crisis. Thanks a lot, after showing up all these years and not saying hi, I have more frustration to talk about in front of my kids and husband."

"Husband?"

"Yeah, Husband."

After that Paige met up with Phoebe and Billie at P3 Gourmet. Piper's new found success for 15 years. A restaurant.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing, we were just waiting." Billie answered.

"I'm getting some strange readings from you Paige."

"Oh just cork it and stop empathing me."

"Reading! You mean."

"Yeah, stop!"

"Jeez, okay guys let's not cause a scene, remember. Piper's restaurant."

After that they discussed their problems starting with Paige going first and then Phoebe. At that very moment, Henry Jr., Wyatt, and Chris all orbed into the manor. They immediately went up to Wyatt's room.

"Hey. What are we gonna do for your mom's birth day?"

"We don' know." They said together.

Melinda walked into the room screaming.

"How dare you!" She looked at Henry.

"What?"

"You ranked me as a 10 in the Magic School Spell Gossip."

"Well, technically the people in the school didn't like it."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked. He had been able to go to college out in the normal world because of the choice that is given by Magic School. Chris can graduate early, in a month.

"Well, he's the editor, she sucks and well yeah."

"Chris you pig!" Boom! Boom! Boom! Melinda blew him up 3 times.

'sorry.' he said telepathically. We all could hear it.

Chapter 4: The Assumption that Should Never Have Been Assumed

Back at the manor Piper arrived from work at the restaurant.

"Hey Honey. What happened while I was gone?"

"Well H.J.'s here and Melinda blew Chris up 3 times."

"And Wyatt?"

"Well, he left to do some of his Whitelighter duties."

"Oh really. I see The Elders have found at least one Hybird to boss around."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well what have you been doing?"

"Sitting. Just listening."

Then 5 girls orbed in." Auntie Piper?" The twins and Phoebe's daughters said.

"Hi girls!"

"Well, we just came because home's boring."

"Oh, Dads?"

"Cupid stuff . . . .Patrolling." They all said at once.

"Ahhh. Very interesting." She smiled. "Okay well I made cookies just look at what's there okay?"

"Alright!"

Broom! Vroom!

"Earthquake!" Leo yelled.

The girls all orbed upstairs into Melinda's room.

"Guys just hang on to something."

At that same moment a women appeared.

"Oh my God!"

"Hey Piper!"

"Hi, mom. You've never made an appearance like this. You gave all the kids a big scare!"

"I thought you'd be something else." Leo added.

"You don't seem happy to see me."

"Well," Piper started.

"Well what?"

"I don't know."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Leo hasn't told you yet?"

"Hey honey, the kids are okay." Leo said trying to change the subject.

"What have you been hiding from me?"

"Oh my God. Patty you didn't."

"Was I not supposed to tell her that yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Look, I had Wyatt, Chris and Melinda find out some information from the Elders. I've been having strange dreams of your birthday and the cake blows out and you lose your powers."

"What?"

"Well, you're gonna loose your powers at. . ."

"At?"

"60"

"Oh my god. I'm almost 50. Damn it! Why didn't you tell me Leo?"

"Honey, I felt like I wanted to, but I needed time to figure out what my dreams meant."

"T-yeah all deal with that!"

"What do you expect me to do Piper?"

"I don't know."

Wyatt orbed in the room panicked and furious.

"Everyone get down, now!" Everyone ducked and yelled. In a blink of an eye Wyatt raised his hand and blinked. As he did he cupped his hands and released. He threw fire and vanquished a demon.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell I have told you a trillion times to NOT lead any demons to this house."

"Sorry mom, one of my charges was being tortured and the demon got ticked. What can you do? Hi grandma!"

"Hi sweetie."

"Okay, mom not now. Wyatt just deal with charge, go."

"Piper, darling you shouldn't be mad. Consider it a gift. At least you won't be like Grams."

"I heard that Patty." A voice said. Then, suddenly Grams appeared.

"Grams?" The kids said all at once, then they all went running.

Chapter 5: Chaos then Harmony

"Hey, kids. What's goin' on?"

Before anyone could speak, Piper went on and yelled, "OKAYYY, Everyone back upstairs! Now!"

They all orbed or teleported to the upstairs area. Maybe the attic.

"Okay, Piper what's going on?"

"Why do you think I need to ask a question?"

"Well, I've only known you ever since 0 years-old and plus by now you would be totally predictable."

"I…. I …. I am NOT!"

"Sorry, Piper. I had to tell you that. What did you think of me throughout the years?"

"Ahhhh I just….. Just," Wyatt orbed in at that moment. "Wyatt! Hey come and say hi to Grams."

"Hey, Grams."

"Oh hi sweetheart! Hahaha. Hey. Umm what magical creature do you think you'd want to marry?"

"Umm, a Whitelighter.. Okay dad can I talk to you for a moment. Please."

"Hold on a minute. Your mom and I are having a big spat!"

"But dad."

"What?"

Then the doorbell rang. "I'm getting' that!" Piper yelled. She opened the door and got pissed.

"Dad?"

"Hey honey. Hey, you looked surprised. I told Wyatt I was coming."

Wyatt crept towards Leo and said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Chapter 6: Chaos and Harmony Part 2

"Dad, hi!" Then she hugged him, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well Wyatt and Chris said that you needed me."

Ding dong!

"Again with the doorbell people seriously?" Then she went to the door. Open.

"Sam? Oh my god!"

"Wyatt, Chris, and H.J, called!"

The three orbed in. "Hey." They all said.

"To Wyatt's room. Now!"

She went over to Leo and said, "Get everyone settled and I'll deal with the new power of three."

She slammed the door open, "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"It was dad's idea mom." Chris said.

"Oh and I suppose you had something to do with it Wyatt? And where does H.J. come in?"

"I made the call to my Grandpa."

"Okay, but do you know why?"

"No."

"Okay H.J. you're off the hook! Leave and go say hi to Grandpa"

So he orbed out.

"What were you guys thinking? I mean you know the Triangle between Grandma and Grandpa, And Sam."

"Sorry." They said.

"You know sorry's not good enough. What were you thinking?"

"We weren't thinking," Wyatt said, "We just did what we were told. What dad told us to do?"

"Okay, umm go down stairs with your cousins and support H.J."

At that same time Phoebe sat at home wondering where her family was. Suddenly Patience appears.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Didn't you hear my calling?"

"Umm, no. Where have you been?"

"The Manor. Guess what happened."

"What? Maybe something I already know?"

"Well Grams and Gramzy and Grandpa came. And then like 5 seconds after Sam came."

"What?"

At Paige's house.

"Kyle. I have a husband and kids. Our love kind of sucked."

"What?"

"Look, I don't want anymore contact. Go to hell for still wanting me after all these years."

"Mom? Whoa who's this?"

"Umm H.J., Kyle, and vice versa."

"Hey."

"So honey. What's up?"

"Umm, Grams and Gramzy appeared. Grandpa showed up and……"

"And?"

"Grandpa is here."

"You said Grandpa."

"No I meant Grandpa. My side."

"Oh crap."

Chapter 7: Chaos and Harmony Part 3

"What do you mean YOUR Grandpa's here and that Grandpa's there too?"

"Look I'll explain on the-…"

"No not on the way, now!"

"But mom?"

"What?"

Then he looked at Kyle.

"Kyle I told you to leave."

"I can't orb."

"Well, I meant the mortal way. Okay Sayonara, Bay!" She said telekinetically orbing him away, "Okay he's gone."

"Okay well, Leo's been having dreams about Piper's birthday and how it goes wrong and…"

"Goes wrong? Why?"

"Well, on your 60th birthday you lose your powers and…."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, and Leo's been getting visions from The Elders in his sleep so he asked Wyatt, Chris and Me to call well everyone."

"Oh my god!"

"I know so now everyone is catching up."

"Okay come on let's orb."

"Wait, wait they told me to get Dad."

"Well, technically they told you so, you get him, Kay." Then she orbed.

"But mom? Grr, Damn it." Then he orbed out to get Henry.

In Henry's office he is outside talking to others.

"Okay, just find them and we'll see if something happens on the west side border."

"Psssst." H.J. said after orbing in. "Psssst."

Henry turned around and saw his son with a surprised look. "Hey buddy, What up?"

"Shhh!"

"What?" he said running in his office.

"No one saw me come in so that means I orbed."

"Oh well sorry. Well?"

"Okay you know all of the family members are there at the manor and they need you and all the spouses."

"Okay, good, let's go."

"No," he said pulling on his father's arm. "not good. All of them I mean all even Grandpa."

"Oh, how is Vic?"

"No you don't get it, Grandpa. Grandpa."

"Wait do you mean-…"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit, let's go now. Now!"

He held onto his father with a strange look.

"Hi Everyone!" Phoebe yelled. It Was Silent. "Oh, my god! Who died? Isn't anyone happy to see me?"

"Phoebe, not now!" Paige said.

"Okay?"

"Look I know that you four don't really want to talk, AND I respect that, but I have a bone to pick with my husband." Piper said to all four of them.

She walked into the kitchen where all the kids were and where Leo was.

"Everyone! Out!" she pointed towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but first I wanted to see what they meant and why they're happening, AND why whatever I saw happens to you."

"What happens to me?"

"Ahh, you walk into this circle of bright light and disappear. Right after you blow your candles."

"God."

"Hey, where's everyone?" H.J. said

"Go they're in there. Now."

"Hey Hone" Henry said to Paige.

"Okay, I've just been freaking out okay a lot has happened."

"What?"

"Nothing! No conversation just a lot of reprimanding."

"Like what?"

"Well, my dad is being yelled at by Victor saying 'I always told you to stay out of my house, unless it was something magical.'"

"You're damn right he has!"

"Hey, dad! If I recall you were always away from home." Phoebe answered.

"That's a bunch of Bullshit you know." He said as Phoebe's girls came in.

"Mom is this a bad time to tell you that we're all going out so you can work things out?" Paulina said.

"Hey, who said?" Paige asked.

"You know we have to go bye! They said yes, let's go get Pizza!"

"Damn!" Phoebe said.

"Okay, what up? We have sorted things out now it's your turn."

"Okay you know I'm tired." Grams said.

"Me, too." Gramzy said.

"Well, boys?" Piper said.

"Look I'll take my dad with me." Paige said.

"I'll take dad with me." Phoebe insisted.

"And you two stay at the manor. Okay. Alright everyone down here food's ready."

They all teleported to the living room. "Oh thank god, food." Chris said.

"Wait I thought you guys went to get food somewhere else?"

"Yeah, that was drinks."

Chapter 8: Chaos and Harmony Part 4

"Drinks? You took minors to a bar?"

"No, we orbed into the restaurant." Chris answered Phoebe.

"You orbed into my Restaurant?" Piper said.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't really have the kind of money." Melinda said.

"Yeah, don't do it again. Let's eat!"

"Well, I'm not hungry!" Dad Grandpa V said.

"Well, deal with it dad! You're eating I made this dinner and you're eating it."

"Fine. But I don't want to see this traitor in this house ever again!"

"Hey, DAD! My dad is allowed in this house whenever! We just need to sort out the time frames next time." Paige said looking over at her sisters.

"Okay everyone sit, I have an announcement to make. Grams how old were you when you lost you're powers?"

"Umm, when I died."

"Wait, you were 70." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but when I was your only care taker they gave them back to me."

"Okay, I'll just go out and say it! I am going to loose my powers when I'm 60 and in one more year I'll be at least a decade from that."

"Mom? Have you aged since your death?" Paige asked.

"Yeah everyone does in the afterlife."

"Okay, I'm confused now! Even when you die you still grow old?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Well Grams is …"

"Don't go there Piper."

"Sorry?"

"Okay we're done." Wyatt said, "Right everyone!"

"Hey, wait teleport to my house." Phoebe said, "And listen to Billie."

"Bye." They all said.

Last one there's a rotten egg!

"Did everyone hear that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah just let them race!" Phoebe said.

Suddenly Victor sprung up and yelled, "Girls, I think you have to go! The four of us need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, Victor." Grams argued.

"Grams?" Piper yelled.

"Patty we need to talk." Sam said.

"No! Patty we need to talk!" Victor said.

"You know both of you go to hell!" Grams shouted at both of them.

"Mother?"

"Patty, look I'm sorry, but both of them are idiots."

"Look who's talking!" Victor said.

"Dad?" Phoebe said.

"You know girls you must leave!"

"Wait, this is Leo and My house!"

"Go!"

"Okay Coop c'mon. Teleport go go."

"Henry get ready, bye"

Leo where are we supposed to go?

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did you said, 'Leo where are we supposed to go?'"

"Oh my god! Wyatt?"

"Yeah mom?"

"C'mon orb us to the Elders."

"What? Why? I can't"

"You will do as I say!"

"Okay!"

"No need!" an Elder said.

"You know we need you to leave!" Grams said.

"Let's go and into the Kitchen."

Chapter 9: Chaos and Harmony Part 5

"Let's go and into the Kitchen."

"Very Well."

"Okay now, why are you giving Leo powers? I mean he dies in a war, then you make him Whitelighter, then he goes and becomes an Avatar, and after apologizing you still leave him as a mortal."

"Very simple! Everyday demons, witches, and other magical beings of such, die!"

"Wow, harsh!" Leo said.

"Shhh, Leo!"

"We give all those powers to someone we trust. Our recent one has betrayed us and let those powers go out in other hands. We choose Leo as our next Regenerator to have the power of Omnipotence."

"What? What's a Regenerator?"

"It is a person who can hold powers and combine them and use them against others, so evil does not receive them. That's what happened to Cole."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Leo, shhh."

"That is your answer! Bye, now!"

"Wait, but you haven't answered…. Oh never mind. You people always make things difficult."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SCREWED THINGS UP?" Grams yelled.

"Whao" Piper said.

"Well, of course, you made my life a living hell when I married your daughter, and then shunned me away from my 4 daughters."

"You mean 3." Piper and Sam said together.

"Piper shut it, and Sam burn in hell."

"Victor, you don't need to use that kind of language!"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Shut up!" the four of them said.

"You know, I didn't always hate you, Victor. I thought you were the best thing that's ever happened to Patty until her daughters, until Sam here ruined everything."

"Hey. I didn't screw anything up. I feel accidentally in love with my charge!"

"Yeah, plus it was a choice we both made after I left Victor because of my being scared."

"What? You were scared? Why?"

"Okay, no further now we really need to get you guys out of the house. C'mon go!"

"Bye, Piper." Sam said holding her arm.

"Don't touch my daughter!"

"Okay you know dad that's enough! Coop!"

"Yeah?" Coop said.

"Take dad home."

"Okay, let's go dad!"

"Don't call me dad!"

"Okay."

"Wyatt, Chris, Melinda!"

"Here!" Chris answered.

"Okay, guys I would like you to clean your room so that Grams and Gramzy can sleep there, and Melinda…. Do nothing!"

"Okay!"

"Piper? You look happy all of a sudden." Grams said.

"Well, I know that Leo is the new Regenerator, so he can defend himself against demons."

"That's wonderful honey!" Gramzy said.

"Yeah, well that's one out of three of the questions I need to ask."

"Three?" They all asked together.

"Yeah, why they need that rule and when Chris and H.J. are going to become full Whitelighters."

"Wait, what?" Leo asked with confusion.

"Well, they put Wyatt to work at 15 and Chris is 17 and H.J. just turned 15 so, we'll finally have 3 left from all the nine we have to take care of because we're almost like un employed."

"Well,…" Leo started.

"Oh I've wanted to ask does your power mean you can release it at any time?"

"I guess."

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Good night!"

"Patty, Penny? We need to do something."

"Definitely!" Grams said.

At Paige's house!

"Dad, why are trying to kill Victor, I mean you did kind of ruin mom and Victor's relationship. I mean are you guys still in love?"

"No, I've moved on."

A thunder storm hit and rain started gaping, "Excuse, me?" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, am I going to meet her? Are my sisters? When is she…."

"Hey, honey I have to talk to you." Henry said,

"coming," she finished, then looked sheepishly at her husband, "What was that?"

"It's really important!"

"Okay, what?"

"Alright someone was found in the San Francisco Bay, and when he washed up he called your name, Paige Matthews."

"Well, did you check if there were any other girls, more or less guys, named Paige Matthews?"

"Paige? Who is he?"

"He's an ex, who became a Whitelighter, then turned mortal."

"What?"

"And now he wants me back!"

"WHAT?"

"Can you… write a restraining order?"

At Phoebe's condo.

"Dad, stop freaking out!"

"Why? The jerk is there, and that bitch!"

"Hey, that bitch, is my Grandmother okay so what's your problem?"

"Look I appreciate the fact she told me that I was the greatest thing to her daughter, but Sam? I mean why would Leo do that?"

"I don't know."

Chapter 10: Chaos and Harmony Part 6

"Well, there has to be a reason Paige, I can't right a restraining order unless he's bothering you, like stalking you maybe. I thought we discussed this before we went to bed."

"Okay, Henry, I know now."

Right at that moment Sam and H.J. walked in the room.

"Hey guys, What's up?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, mom's old boyfriend appeared to her and now wants her back!", Patricia said.

"And now after mom orbing him in the Bay, she wants a restraining order." Paulina added.

"Girls? How did you know?"

"Telepathy, duh." They said. Then they got off the counter and started walking towards their backpacks.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Sorry Dad, school." They both said again, and then they orbed.

"H.J., don't you have to leave?" Sam asked.

"No my free period is in the beginning. Plus if I missed the first class it would be art. So."

"So?"

"Well, I'll have to do it with my mind, even though I have Telekinetic powers."

"Oh."

Phoebe's Condo.

"Dad? Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you?"

"Well, I have work and motherhood to begin the day with."

"Exciting."

"Dad," she said slamming milk on the table. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I …. I don't know."

"Well, you have to know."

"Okay mom bye." The three girls said.

"Wait! Damn it."

"Okay guys I'm going to leave for magic school okay? So if you need me just call for me. I mean call my cell…. Oh hi Victor. Umm where's Coop."

"Here!"

"Oh, well. Can you teleport me to Magic School?"

"Sure. Here we go bye."

"Byeeeee." She said as they heard her fading away to a different area.

"So, dad about that?"

"Never mind!"

"Well, there has to be a reason, I mean after all your wives are you still in love with …"

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I am."

Chapter 11: Chaos and Harmony Final Chapter

Phoebe then runs out and screams "Umm, dad? Just stay here. You know cause I like have work to do and I'll be back soon okay?"

Then she turns around and dials Piper's cell phone.

"Come on, Piper I know your home."

"Hello?"

"Piper, I'm so glad you picked up, look I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it now it has to be urgent because I need to run errands, and make sure mom and Grams stay in the house and.."

"Piper? Dad still love mom."

"I know he does."

"No, he is still IN LOVE with her."

"What?"

"Look I'll explain later, just try to pull a few strings on Mom and see if she still loves dad, okay?"

"Wait why?"

"Look I have an idea. Okay? Just do your stuff. Whao! Bye!"

After hanging up she called Coop's name.

"Coop? Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, look I need you to focus on my dad right now okay?"

"Why?"

"He says that he's still in love with my mom so just do your stuff okay? Bye!"

"Phoebe? What am I supposed to look for?"

At Paige's apartment, Paige gets ready after Henry and H.J. leave.

Paige, a voice said in her mind.

"Henry?" she said looking away from her bathroom mirror.

Psssst, Paige!

"What, Ahhh." She said looking into her mirror.

Shhh, keep it down.

"Prue?"

"Surprising, isn't it?" she said stepping out.

"What? How? I mean the first time, I mean I've only seen pictures and…."

"Shhh, I know."

"But it's just been so long and now I finally get to talk to you." She said crying.

"I know, I know."

"We have so much to talk about."

"Yeah!"

"Okay let's go and meet the rest of the family, okay?"

As they orbed to the manor something happened.

"Hey, I didn't aim here!"

"I know, I did." A strange man said.

"Who are you?" Prue said.

"Oh, you don't recognize me Prue?"

"Barbus?"

"In the flesh!"

"Wait Leo killed you!" Paige said.

"Yes, this is my reincarnation! In my son."

"Okay, Barbus, go to hell! Wyatt! Now!"

"Yeah?"

"Fire, Fire go go!"

At that time Wyatt faced Barbus and made a fireball. After he orbed them to the manor.

"Aunt Paige, who's this?"

"Aunt Prue."

"Aunt Prue?"

"Yeah, hi nephew!"

"Wow, we've never met."

"No actually remember, Natalie?"

"My imaginary friend?"

"Yeah that was me, I appeared to you so yeah."

"Hey guys what's going on? Whaaa…"

"Hi Piper."

"Prue?"

"Yeah, me."

Chapter 12: The Halliwell 9

"Prue, I can't believe you're back!"

"I know."

"How?"

"Well, ummm, the Elders told me that you'll need me and that I'll be staying here for a long time so, I guess I'm here!"

Phoebe walked in and yelled, "Piper? What did you get from mom?...Prue?"

"Hi Phoebe!"

Phoebe fainted and then shortly after Leo walked in.

"Hey Paige, Wyatt, Hone, Prue. Oh my god Prue?"

"Hi Leo."

"Well, why are you here?"

"The Elders."

"Ah."

"Wyatt can you orb Phoebe on the couch please?" Piper asked.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Heal."

After Wyatt healed his Aunt, Phoebe woke up and asked, "Okay, I think I just saw Prue."

At that moment she stared at Prue sitting next to Paige.

"Ah, Prue, What's up?"

"Oh, nothing! Just visiting."

"Ah, great."

"Okay, Now I want to meet the family guys!" Prue says.

"Alright! H.J.? Pamela? Patricia?" Paige called.

"Yeah?" They all said.

"Patience, Paulina and Porter!" Phoebe called."

"Mom I was with a heartbreaker!" Porter said.

"Shhh, line up."

"Chris?"

"Yeahmom?"  
"Wyatt orb Melinda here."

"Mom I was with an innocent!"

"Line up."

"Okay, Prue these are my children, Patience, Paulina, and Porter."

"H.J., Pamela, Patricia are mine."

"And Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are mine."

"And Prue and I need to tell you something."

"What?" Piper and Phoebe said.

"Barbus is back."

"No way, I killed him."

"Well, he's in his son's body now so yeah."

"Look all we need to do is get rid of him again, now. Leo how did you kill him last time?" Prue said.

"Uh, he was an Elder. And Prue things have changed. Since then there's been a slight change in the number of sisters throughout the years."

"Oh, your telling me, watching you just sitting there when your low is definitely sad. At least I have my Powers though."

"Let me guess, telekinesis and astral projection?"

"Yeah."

At that very moment Coop and Henry teleported in.

"Okay, Prue this is Coop." Phoebe said.

"And this is Henry." Paige said.

"Nice to meet you two, in person."

Okay, now that the whole family is back I have an announcement to make.

"Okay did everybody here that?" The twins said.

"Girls what's going on here?" Patty said.

"Mom, Grams get out." Piper shouted.

No, stay! After Patricia and Penelope were slammed in with the others. And in a blink of an eye Sam and Victor were there.

"Oh, god dad why are you here?" Paige said.

"It's not that I meant to. I didn't orb." Sam replied.

May cut to the chase? Every 1300 years I have gone after witches. Since then I have met the Charmed Ones and faced them each 3 times.

"Uh, two for me!"

Whatever. Any who I have decided to stop wasting my time and start on the next generation. The Halliwell 9

"No you can't." Pier said.

"Oh, it's okay mom. We can handle him." Chris said.

"No, you can't. He's too powerful."

"But mom you've seen what we can do." Wyatt said.

With that being said. Let's get on with the show. Barbus said, than splitting his body in 9.

"You know what, Barbus? Go to hell." Melinda said.

"Like mother like daughter." Leo said.

"Shut up." Piper said back.

"It's true!"

Melinda went directly to her target. She waved her hands and he blew up. Although, another came about just waiting to put up a fight.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt said.

Wyatt used his sword so he can find the actual Barbus, but failed. So with outrageous power he used Pyrokinesis to defeat those of his enemy.

"Chris behind you!" Phoebe yelled.

Chris turned around and a lighting bolt popped on his hand and stabbed Barbus, or at least his clone.

"What?"

"Lighting bolts. I was supposed to give it to you on your birthday, but I guess you need it now." Leo said.

"Thanks."

H.J. used animation to fool all the clones that they were the Halliwell 9.

At that very moment the twins used telepathy to tell the Clones which is which.

Porter electrocuted everything in her way. Paulina just levitated and used swords to stab those of her will. Patience teleported and tricked a lot of the clones.

It was only after a certain period that the real Barbus was revealed. He teleported out and everyone was freed. But something was out of the picture Grams, Gramzy, Grandpa, and Sam were missing.

Chapter 13: The Power of Four

"Where's mom?" Prue said.

"And Dad?" Phoebe assed.

"Grams?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Daddy." Paige said grieving for her dad, Sam.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Chris said.

"Okay, guys not now." Leo told his children and nieces and nephews.

"Why what happened?" the twins said together.

"Well, girls Barbus took your grandparents."

"Oh great." Wyatt said

"Hey!" Piper said.

"No really oh great." And then he fainted.

"Wyatt?"

"Hi mom!"

"How did you?"

"Astral Projection." Prue said.

"Okay, well Prue can help can't you I mean she has that power." Phoebe said.

"How long has he had this power?"

"He just got it." Leo said.

"Well, that just means he can't control hi power yet."

"Guys I need to go kick demon ass, kay? Bye!"

"No! Chris go follow him!"

Chris orbed out and Prue had a very suspicious face.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Your astral self isn't supposed to have powers."

"Well, Wyatt's very powerful so he just needs to get with it."

"Okay, guys our main focus should be that Barbus has out parents and Grandmother."

"Paige please, don't"

"What? Seriously what?"

"I don't know!"

"How did we banish him last time?" Prue asked.

"Oh, oh."

"What?" Piper asked.

"What if we cursed him and put him in a locket!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah." Prue said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Well, we had a visit from Melinda Warren the first we discovered we were witches." Piper explained.

"Oh!"

"OKAY. Now all we need is a very ugly locket." Phoebe said.

"I can take care of that." Paige said.

"Okay, now we need the spell."

At that point being said by Prue, Phoebe had the premonition of when Melinda said the curse against Matthew Tate.

"Okay, curse your pain, and curse your gain. Know your pain and state the way to perpetual gaze."

"Okay I wrote it down, let's go and just curse him." Paige said.

"Ehm. It's not that easy. REMEMBER!" Prue said.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Okay! Phoebe I want you to go and take the girls and stay home."

"Henry stay with Henry and the twins."

"Leo just stay here with Melinda."

"And I am not talking to anyone."

"Okay, Paige let's go."

Finally you're here.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"Go to hell."

Barbus then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Piper asked.

"Okay, Paige let's get out of here."

They orbed.

"Okay basically we need a…"

"Shhh. Don't say a thing just go upstairs and make it." Prue said.

"Okay it'll take just a minute."

5 minutes later.

"Okay, this will…"

"Shhh." Prue said.

They orbed back. Phoebe threw the potion.

"What does it do?" Prue said.

"Stops him from blinking.

"Your pain, and curse your gain. Know your pain and state the way to perpetual gaze."

AAAHHHHHHHHHHH

"Okay glad he's done!" Piper said.

"Mom. Wyatt's okay now and Grams, Gramzy, Grandpa, and Sam are home." Chris said

They came home to a kissing Patty and Victor.

"Mom? Dad?" Prue said.

"I told you I'd make it happen!" Coop said.

And elder came. As a reward what would you wish for.

"For a soul switch!" Victor said.

"What?" The four of them said.

"I want to go to heaven so I can see all of you at once and so that I can be with your mother."

"But dad?" Prue said.

"No buts. I've made my decision."

"Very well," the Elder said, "There will be no recollection of Prue dying and the recollection of Victor dying will be stable. And the Charmed Four will be together at last."


End file.
